Season 2 (1970-1971)
]] '']] appears in a series of film segments that utilize pixilation, giving the character a jerky way of movement.]] and Cookie Monster]] , the "cooperation couple".]] '']] return for a second season of songs.]] ]] , Carol Burnett, ice skater Peggy Fleming, Joe Namath, Flip Wilson, Arte Johnson, and the cast of ''Bonanza. Players from the New York Mets and the New York Knicks also appeared in multiple counting segments.]] Sesame Street Season 2 aired from November 9, 1970 to May 28, 1971. Characters Much of the original cast and Muppets established in the first season are present during the second season, though some would go through changes. The main cast of Bob, Gordon, Susan and Mr. Hooper remain the human hosts on the Street, and are now joined by Tom and Miguel (the show's first Latino character). The comedy duo Buddy and Jim is replaced by Larry and Phyllis, whose segments focused on the importance of cooperation. Maria and David join the cast later in the season. Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch return as the two major puppet characters on the Street, and both have been redesigned. Big Bird loses the dopey "hick" aspect of his character from the first year and begins to act more like a child rather than a slow-witted adult. Oscar still retains his grouchiness, but his fur has been changed from short orange shag to longer green fur. Four of the more popular Muppets used in inserts -- Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover -- all return for the second season. Kermit the Frog, however, is dropped from the cast (though he would still appear in segments from the first year), and in his place are new Muppet characters such as the burly Herry Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot (who, like Kermit, would conduct lectures, often in the company of Grover), Sherlock Hemlock (a detective who often arrives at unusual deductions or small clues), Simon Soundman and children Farley and Prairie Dawn. Most of the puppets from the first season that had been used in previous productions, including The Ed Sullivan Show (such as Beautiful Day Monster and the Snerfs), no longer appear. Segments The "magazine format" of inserts continued to be used, and several new recurring film, cartoon, and studio series appear for the first time. These include the "Larry and Phyllis" segments, the Today's Secret Drawing animations, and George the Farmer. Curriculum New topics were added to the curriculum that were established for the first season, while some of the original topics were expanded. The second season focused on: * numbers from one to twenty * sight words (including street signs) and letter blending, as sometimes demonstrated by The Word Family Song. Among the words that were featured include "stop", "exit", and "bus stop", as well as words used in everyday conversation such as "the" and "is". * simple addition and subtraction * multiple classification (such as the games of "One of These Things" in episode 0198) * regrouping * property identification * the mind and its uses: remembering, thinking, hoping, and imagining * conflict resolution Truglio and Fisch. G is for Growing. p. 31 In addition to these topics, the show sometimes focused on Latino-American culture with Spanish sight words and phrases, such as "pare" "calle", and "ven aqui".Sesame Street Magazine Parents' Guide, 1970. Episodes Episodes 0131 - 0275 (145 episodes) * Episode 0131 -- Season 2 premiere: Oscar's grandmother visits. * Episode 0132 -- Gordon shows the number 4, sizes, and money. * Episode 0133 -- Big Bird finds Bob's J. * Episode 0134 -- Leon Bibb sings about trains. * Episode 0135 -- Big Bird wants to say "adios." * Episode 0136 -- Oscar has a cold. * Episode 0137 -- Oscar gets angry. * Episode 0138 -- Who owns the garage? * Episode 0139 -- Big Bird's "next" poem. * Episode 0140 -- Pete Seeger visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0141 * Episode 0142 -- Oscar tries being different. * Episode 0143 -- Picking up papers. * Episode 0144 -- Big Bird loses his R; Oscar gets angry. * Episode 0145 -- Gordon doesn't open Susan's package. * Episode 0146 -- Whose ribbon? * Episode 0147 -- Gordon explains parts. * Episode 0148 -- Gordon makes a window box. * Episode 0149 -- Explaining money. * Episode 0150 -- Big Bird helps Susan prepare for a party. * Episode 0151 -- Oscar's poem-writing machine. * Episode 0152 -- Big Bird dusts chairs. * Episode 0153 -- Cookie Monster shows more and less * Episode 0154 -- Oscar's Odds and Ends Store * Episode 0158 -- Oscar puts up a "Wet Paint" sign. * Episode 0161 * Episode 0162 -- Oscar puts up stop signs around Sesame Street. * Episode 0163 * Episode 0164 * Episode 0165 * Episode 0166 * Episode 0167 * Episode 0168 * Episode 0170 * Episode 0171 * Episode 0172 * Episode 0174 * Episode 0175 * Episode 0176 * Episode 0179 -- Big Bird spells "LOVE." * Episode 0181 * Episode 0182 * Episode 0183 * Episode 0184 * Episode 0185 * Episode 0186 * Episode 0187 * Episode 0188 * Episode 0190 * Episode 0192 * Episode 0193 * Episode 0196 * Episode 0197 * Episode 0198 -- Big Bird opens Hooper's Store. * Episode 0199 * Episode 0200 * Episode 0201 * Episode 0202 * Episode 0203 * Episode 0204 * Episode 0205 * Episode 0231 -- Mr. Hooper helps Big Bird to write poetry. * Episode 0232 * Episode 0233 -- A woman buys food for her pet monster at Hooper's Store. * Episode 0234 -- Gordon and Big Bird help Maria find her lost parakeet. * Episode 0235 -- Bob and the Kids make a soapbox racer for Big Bird. * Episode 0238 * Episode 0239 -- Oscar has a wall built around his trash can * Episode 0241 * Episode 0242 * Episode 0243 * Episode 0244 * Episode 0246 * Episode 0256 * Episode 0257 * Episode 0261 -- Oscar sets up his own postal service. * Episode 0262 -- Sesame Street holds a Pet Show. * Episode 0263 -- Mr. Hooper gives Oscar some letters. * Episode 0264 -- Oscar buys a container and makes a can opener. * Episode 0265 -- An ice cream machine is installed on Sesame Street. * Episode 0266 -- Big Bird helps Susan in the kitchen. * Episode 0267 -- Bob and Gordon remember their pets. * Episode 0268 -- Big Bird cleans the street; Oscar makes a sundae. * Episode 0269 -- Oscar gives roses to Susan. * Episode 0270 -- Big Bird's moon shot. * Episode 0271 -- Big Bird reads a "Don't Touch" sign. * Episode 0272 -- Oscar goes fishing. * Episode 0273 -- Big Bird pretends to be Mr. Hooper. * Episode 0274 -- Theodore Bikel visits Sesame Street. Season 2 Cast Cast: :Matt Robinson, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Jaime Sánchez, Alan Arkin, Barbara Dana Puppets by: :Jim Henson's Muppets, Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson Muppets: :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Kermit the Frog, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, an early version of Herry Monster, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Guy Smiley, Little Bird, Sherlock Hemlock, Herbert Birdsfoot, Granny Grouch, Professor Hastings, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Lefty the Salesman, Farley, Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Simon Soundman, Anything Muppets Notes *This is the first season to have a certain closing credit sequence on Friday episodes, rather than having the action continue while the credits rolled. (This season's credit crawl featured several still shots of children's paintings.) *This is the only season produced with 145 episodes. Season 2 Credits *Executive Producers: David D. Connell *Producer: Jon Stone *Studio Producer: Lutrelle Horne *Directed by: Robert Myhrum *Writers: Ray Sipherd, Daniel Wilcox, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeff Moss, Jerry Juhl, Bob Oksner *Muppet Costume Designer: Caroly Wilcox *Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard *Film Consultant: Edith Zornow *Associate Producers: Dulcy Singer, Joan Lufrano, Danny Benson *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Assistants to the Producers: Emily Squires, Mary Bauer *Production Assistants: Lisa Simon, Bill E. Smith, Jimmy Baylor *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Costume Designer: Mostoller *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Audio: Mike Shoskes *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland Sources External Links *"Sesame at Two" -- Sesamestreet.org video playlist of season 2 segments 02